


TEEN FORTRESS 2

by MarrissaTheWriter (Doombly)



Series: ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/MarrissaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team Fortess 2 is good frends but how did they all meet? Turns out they was all studens at PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL were they face real teen problems lick drugs an stuff! An seekwillspinoff to ITS MY LIFE! which is the most famos Portal fanfic every</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MEET THE SCOT

OK GUYS IM HAVIN TORBLE THINKIN UP WHAT THE STORY PLOT FOR TEEN FORTES 2 WILL BEEN BUT HEERS THE PROLOG FOR NOW.

# TEEN FORTRESS 2

### CHAPTER 1: MEET THE SCOT

Hi my nam is Scot an I live in Florda wif my mom an dad an my ate mad dog brothors. They are mad gos becos my dad is a dog an my mom is humon so im half so I can ran reely fast. My bros was always beetin me up an hurtin me an stuff. "Hey Scot yuo must do are homeork an yurs but well eat yurs so you get a bad grad LOL!" My bros sayd an started to pump at me.

"U GUYS ARE JUST DERKS!1!" I runned to my room an cocked the door an cried. Thins wasnt good for me an I was serios derpessed an I even thot bout maybe becomin a goth emo. No thing was happy heer, an note ven my girlfrend cold fix it. My girlfrind wsa named Katty Smithereens (U NO HOO U ARE KATTY!) but my bros killd her an defeced her corpse. (They didant get in troble becos there dogs an dogs cant get arrested). CASH BOOM BANG said the door my bros was breakin it down!

"Yur gonna die now b******!" Wulf said he was my oldest brother an the most meen. I gotted out my baseball bat that I niknamed Marrissa for some reson I didnt rember. Holdin it tite I pulled op the door an hitted Wulf on the dum head an he died. "OMFG!" My bros OMFGed at the site of the kill. They ranned off an did poops from scarred but this was not god. I WAS A murder now! I wold have to go on the run.

Wile my bros was still cryin at Wulfs kill I put my thighs into my handbag (becos its florda an everyone has a handbag there lol) an roundhose kicked the door down. "OMG HE IS ESKAPIN KILL THE MUDRE!1!1" This was my coo so I runned more faster than ever befour but a trane came. "GET HIIM!" Time was runnin out so I had to do fast an jumped over the trane an landed an ranned so more.

It was lick three weeks I ran from them an then I saw a place that was... PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL! Sum kids was talkin an saw me an one came over with a sexay austrial aksent. "Gdday you most be the new xchange student. You can call me Snipper becos I can shoot reel good lol." I nodded kinna confused at whats goin on an Sniper taked me to the other guys.

"This is the new studant hes new." The guys was a fat guy, a doktor guy, a soot man, a solder, a guy wif a mask like batman, an blak guy with guns an boms. "Were all best frends an have cool niknames they are Heevy, Ingineer, Demoan, Medik, Spy, Solder an im Sniper." A mussely guy with a hot gurl waved by at us. "Those are are friends Gabe Jonson an his girlfriend Caroloin."

"Nise to meet you all I am Scot." But they mistaked me for saying Scout so that was my new nikname! Then a guy.

"Bloody hell hoos the soddin new wanker?" He britished at me he was tall with blond hare an gasses an like nerd. "I am the Scot." I happied to him with my new nikname.

"Well my names... WHEATLY!'1'1"!"

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OMG WHEETLY HOWS IT HAPPENED? FIN OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TEEN FORTOISE 2!


	2. SNIPER'S NEW PET

THANKS FOR REMINDIN ME ABOUT PIRO DONT WORRY PIRO HAS A BIG PART IN THE STORY AN IS LIKE THE SEKOND MOST IMPORTANT DUDE.

# 

TEEN FORRTESS 2

# 

### 

CHAAPTER 2: SNIPER'S NEW PET

The next mornin I waked up, I lived with Sniper (hes my best friend) becos I coldnt go home since I wasa fujitive. Sniper yawned with loudly an "Gday Scot!" He waved an we got red for school. First twe ate brekfas I had a omlet an muffins an cap'n crunsh (peanut butter flavor), bacon, a bread love, milk, sawsage, an some dog food for my half dog part. I eat a lot of stuff becos I hace a super hi metabolism an never get fatter =D. Affer brekfas we got dress an headed off to school. "BY SCOT AN SNIPER!" Sniper parents say and waved they was old an had brane damage so they didant no I wasnt there sun.

We were walkin to school wen Sniper stoped fast an said "Scot look its a aminal!" I looked an I saw there was a thin like a rakoon but with no black or tale an big eers. It was... a kola! "OMG a kola its soo coot!" Sniepr happied becos kolas are his favorite aminal. He piced up the kola an huged it. "Wate, kolas dont life here." I thot it was a mistery on how the kola was there. "She most be an eskaped zoo aminal it will be are new pet!" I never had a pet befour becos my mad dogs bros wold eat all them so I was real happy.

"Lets name her Katty Smithereens in onor of my dead girlfriend." I suggestioned an Sniper nodded with head "Yeah!". School was common up quick so I put Katty Smithereens in my ballsack but Sniper was angary.

"I fond her I shold hold her!" He angryied at me but I told him the hard trooth.

"nIper yur bakack is full of gun an homeork Katty wont fit in there my ballsack only has balls an Marrissa so theres more room." Sniper said "OK yur right Scot." And we classed at school. Are first class was histry an the teecher Mr. Pursell was tellin us bout how hot dugs was made. Gabe Jonson was passin notes wif Carlion an she blushed at the note words so Mr. Pursell exscreamed 'WHAT IS THE MEENING OF THIS?" He tkaed the note an red it an bushed.

"OMG!" He went an Gabe the note back so we all were lolling at dum Mr. Pursell. The bell ranged an we headed to sekond period that wus math class wif Mr. Sanpe (lol). I sat next to Heavy an Piro.

"Hey Piro Im Scot." I said so Piro made sound noses that I coldnt here. "Why cant Piro talk?" I aksed to Heavy who got a sad look.

"Piro has sick lick the qurans from Mass Affect so he cannt leaf his soot or he dies eksept to do the do." He russianed back to me an I felt reel sorry for Piro. A crunchmunch noses started common from my ballsack an I looked in an a saw... Katty was eatin the balls! I had to stop her but pets wasnt allowed to school so I coldnt take her out. I thot fast an raysed my hand.

"Yes Scot Mr. Sanpe Said at my raysed hand." The hole room stared at me an I was nervos but I had to get Katty out of my balls.

"I uh need to bathroom im havin a period!" The class was all lolling at me an Mr. Sanpe was freeked out an thot I was a hemafordins or somethining lick that.

"OK but see the nurse to becos boys dont have perods so you might be a hesmanofdite." I gotted my stuff an went to the lockor room at the Jim to put Katty in my locker. When I waked in tho I saw a ton of naked gurls oh no I was in teh rong room! The gurls all started screeming lowd at me an got reddy to beat me up so I ran but first I saw onna the gurls was puttin on a soot it was... PIRO?

TO BE CONTINUED!

PIRO IS A GILR! OMG THIS STORYS JUS FULL OF TWISTS AN TURNS WHAT ILL SCOT DO NOW?


	3. SEEKRITS OF THE PYRO REVEALED

AN THANKS LOGIC FOR TELLIN BOUT THE SPELLIN MISTAK OF PYRO (SEE IF YUR CONSERTIVE I LISTAN INSTEAD OF THE DUM FALMERS!)

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPPTER THREEN: SEEKRITS OF THE PYRO REVEALED!

I o-mouthed in shock at Pyros girl. How cold no none have noed? I ran fast lick in Meet the Scot so the gurls missed with punces but they chased me but were still naked. I saw Wheatly in the halls an he saw alls the naked gurls and freeked out.

"Bloody hell sod Scot those naked buggers are gonna wankin kill you oh god save the queen!" Wheatly britished lowd an ran away becos he didant like the gurls his hart only belonged to Marrissa but he didant met her yet becos it was not then. I had to loose them some how or things wold go down reel bad. I reeched into my ballsack an got out Marrissa the Bat an some balls an batted them at the gurls an they got hitted an falled over. Some footboll dudes saw the naked gurls on ground an STARTED TO RAP THEM!  
This was bad so I batted more balls to at thim an then all Teen Fortress 2 but Pyro got there to help. "OH NO YOU DONT!1" Heavy russianed at the jerk rappers an shooted them big bullets. "Sasa (Heavys gun) was raped once by a football dude so its personal." He sayd an braked the football necks. With the bad overed I had to find Pyro an get the down lo.

"By the way weres Katty?" Asked Snapper. "O NO I FORGOT!" An Katty was loosed. Sniper went to asfety her but I had to location Pryo. Becos Im half dog I can smell god an soon I piced up a Pyros trale. I went to trale an saw Pryo hidin in the siense lab.

"Pyro I no yur a girl!" Pyro o-mouthed in shock. "No Im not!" She say back but I new better. "Yes you are!" "OK then proof it." She ponted. I thot bout what I say in the loker room an said. "You have long blond hare, green eyes, huge bobs, an very pretty =D." Pryos eye lited up.

"You really thin Im pretty?" She ask an I nodded with head. Then... she taked face off "My reel name is Tanya Lockwood." THEN WE STARTED TO MAK EOUT!

Meenwhile!... Sniper was serching for Katty all thru the school. Katty was no were that he looked but then felt a somethin chewin his back. Sniper turned roun an it was... KATTY! "Katty I thot you was lost forevar!" Sniper hugged Katty the Kola but Katty looked reel sad. "Katty whats rong?" An sinse Snper is Austrian he speaks kola so Katty told him. "He did WHAT?11111/?/"

TO BE CONTINUED!

WHAT HAPPONED TO KATTY? FIND OOUT NEXT TIME!


	4. KATTY TELLS ALL

AN THANKS REIVEW GUYS BUT CAN BOUNCY SAID SHE DIDANT LIKE MY STORY AS GOOD AS ITS MY LIFE! AN AI THOT MAYBE THATS WHY IT DOESNT HAVE ABS MANY REVIEWS? I THANK ITS BECOS ITS MY LIFE IS A ACSHUN ADVENTURE WIF LOTS OF COOL STORY AN HOT ROMANSE BUT TEEN FORTRESS 2 IS MORE DOWN TO ERTH AN REAL PROBLEMS OF HIGH SCHOOL.

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHPATER 4: KATTY TELLS ALL

Pryo putted her face back on an said "I have to class now see you latter Scot my new boyfrend." I smied at her an felt all in love becos she was soo pretty an hot. "See you latter Tanya." An she bushed at the say of her reel name. I got out of the crass room to go to my next class jim wen I saw Sniper runnin to wars me with Katty THE KOALA (THANKS LOGIK YUR THE BEST)!

"Sniepr you fond Katty!" I happied an waved. For a second I thot Katty was loosed forever. B ut Sniper had a sad on his feces. "Katty telled me that she saw somethin super bad Scout." I o-mouthed that Sniper new how to talk koala. "What is news?" Sniper looked sad.

"Katty saw Spy tryin a cheet with Carline on Gabe Jonson!" This was super bad lick the Sniper said. Carolin was Gabes girl so so we had to stop Spy from makin an adultary. "Common we gotta stop them!" We ran lick I did in Meet the Scot an jumped over other pepole but then somethin stoped us dead in are tracks it was... PRINSIPAL GLADOS! (AN Shes Carolins mom an its were Gabe Jonson gets the idea to name the robot body for Caroline GLaDOS from)

"What are you to doin outside of class?" She meaned at us in robot voice becos she smoked a lot an had to get a robot voice like that guy on the no smokin comershals. We didant have time to deel with GLaDOS so I had to think fast an realiced that there was only one way. I taked out Marrissa an a ball an batted it an it hit Principal GladOS but gave her amneesha so she didnt rember me hittin her.

"Nice moves Scoot!" Sniper hi fifed me an we ran more to find Spy and Carline. We looked in crass rooms, lunch even jim but they was no were. "OF CORSE!" I realiced "THEY MUST BE AT TEH DARMA ROOM!" We got there an saw Caroline gettin coronered by Spy with a scarred look on her feces.

"Pleese Caroline forgot about Gabe Im a reel man!" Spy frenched sexay to her. "No Spy I cant I love Gabe Jonson." But Spy had his nife an if she didant cheat he wold stabe her! I thru some balls at Scot an they hit him but he keep goin an was about to sex Caraline up!

Sniper put Katty on a seet so she wold be safe then pulled down his mants an... HE PEED ON SPY! "Eww gross1" Spy was really mad. Wile he was distrakted I ran to behind him an grabed Spy so he coldnt sex Caroline. "My hero!" She said an kissed me cheek.

"Now lets see hoo this b***** relay is." Sniper riped Spy's mask of an we saw his true feces. He was covered in teh most cancerous of plimples wif greesy burns an brand that said "SLOOT" an experimental hair. It was soo gross that Caroline throwed up all on The Spy so he was more mad an meen. "WHATS GOIN ON WIF SPY TRYIN TO RAP MY DOTTER?" Princinipal GLaDOS angryed into the room. "SPY U ARE EXPELLED!" sPY falled to the ground an cry teers of likwid fat from eatin too much candy.

MEENWHILE Cave Jonson hoo is Gabes more evil twin was walkin down the hall an see Wheatly. "Blimey you soddin look just lick Gabe buggerin Jonson but more mad an meen." He said an wave. Cave Jonson snipped fingers an a robot came out and took Wheatly. "Oh god save the queen what the bloody wank are you doin to me?" Cave smelled evily an said "I need you for a siense project." An he lolled very evil.

TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO WHATS CAVE GOIN TO DO WHEETLY? FIND OUT!


	5. ITS HIS LIFE!

AN SOME ON CALLED ANOON SAID I STOL THE STORY PLOT FROM A OTHER GUY THAT IS FALSE LYES AN SANDER! I DIDANT NO BOUT THE STORY UNTIL NOW BUT U CAN SEE ITS RONG!1 SNIPER AINT BULLAY AN THE PRINPALS NAME IS GLADOS NOT ANONCER OR WHAT EVER1 U ARE JUST A FLAMER TROLL

PS I GOT TELLED THAT A BLOOG BOUT HAF WORLDS SAID THAT SCOT WAS MOLESTRAPIN KATTY IN HISBALLS1 SCOT IS NOT AN AMINAL MOLESTRAPER ITS THE BAG HE CARRYS HES BAT AN BASBALLS IN!

PPS THIS CHAPS FROM WHEETLYS POV

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPTER FIFE: ITS HIS LIFE!

I woked up in a place where he soddin bloody hell was I? There was to robots one a blue ball an the other a orange line thing an Cave Jonson lookin reel mean. "Whats goin on you wankin Sod!" I britished at me with most lowd. Gave was loling all evil an said "These are Altas an P-Boy there from the future!" I o-mouthed it was bloody mad.

"They telled me bout the future wif robots an portal guns an things so Im goin a make some robos an you Wheatly will be my test subjekt!" He took out a wankin huge nettle an shoot me an I blacked oot. When I was sleep Cave gotted to work. First he removed my skelton eksept for my head so I was ball shaped, then turned my skin to mettle (lick how the wizards can turn led to gold in movies) an taked an eye out so I only had one bloody big one but he kept my man balls. I waked up an screemed becos I was transfarmed.

"Goodbye Wheetly the dude an Hello Wheatly the Robo Ball!" Cave lolled with mad an mean. Then he ponted to a time mashine. "Now yur goin to the future b****!" Atlas lolled an he an P-Boy started smokin drugs with Cabe Joneson. I got put in the time mashine an there was a big lite flash an I was gon to the future.

BAK TO SCOUTS POV

"Now class gife me yur homework." Mr. Sanpe grundled when I rembered that I had been out all nite on a date with Pyro an forgot to do it! "Weres yur homework Scot or shuld I say HEMEFORDINT/" Mr. Sanpe was a hobophobe so he didant lick hemaofdites like he thot I was one. He punched me feces an went back to desk an drank beer.

"Whats his problem?" I said rubbin my blak eye to Solder. "Mr. Sanpe used to be a teecher in British bu he killed the prinsipal but was not proved so he came to teach at Portal High School an changed his name." He was a jerk an gave me lots of fs so I didant like him at alls. One day I wold get back at him maybe play a big prank or somefin. Sundenly Caraline!

"By way Im havin a party at my hose an yur all invited!" It was gonna be the big bowot for the seinor graduashun (Caroline was a junor but since her mom is prinpal she throws partys for them). "Well be there Car!" She happeied an gave out some more invites.

MEENWHILE IN FLORDA! Affer Wulfs kill my bros became goth emos and satanists who did orjies an sakrifised pepole an did all the drugs an beer. They was castin a dark spell to kill me for revange an jus needed a sakriface. The sakriface was a hard catch, a strongman named Sextone Hall the bros started to orjy an drink the beer an blood. Then pumped a dagger in Sexton's heart an the blood was gone all splash splash splash! There drugs bongs STARTED TO SMOKE an a guy was there.

He was super mussely an riped with a angry mustash. It was... DOG THE BOWNTY HUNNER!

TO BE CONTINUED!

SEE WAS HAT IN THE RIPEOF TEEN FORTRESS 2? NO BECOS I DIDANT COPY IT YOU FALMERS!11!


	6. BIG PARTY BLOWOUT

AN HEERS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 1

# 

### 

CHAPTER SEX: BIG PARTY BLOWOUT

It was the nite of Carolines big party for the seinors an I was goin there with Pyro. All Teen Fortress 2 was there wif there dates that were: Heavy an Sasa, Solder an Jenny Weasley, Ingineer an his robot girl, Demonan an Guz, Medik took his mom becos hes a nerd, an Sniper took a striper he found named Loise Boombooms. Katty was there to wif a boy koala named Bund. Loise started to strip an we all went "GO GO GOG!" Eksept the girls becos they were jelly of her dancin an boombooms.

"Glad you guys cold make it!" Paroline an Gabe said while dancin. Pyro an I went to get some drinks from the pucnh table. "What wold you like drink Py?" I asked to her with spesal pet nikname that made her blush. "Ill have some water becos Im the designed driver." Her smartly an careful made me lover her more than ever an maybe tonite wold be the nite if you no what I meen...

We drank some drunks but somke happoned from the back place were some jerks was doin drungs an beer it was relay gross. "Hey this is a all ages party stop smakin you druggys!" I yelled loud at them but they didant listen. Then someon came in the room it was... PRINCIPAL GLADOS!

"OMG! WHY IS PEPOLE DOIN DRUGS AN STRIPIN IN MY HOSE?" She was reel mad an puched a table to make drugs an beer get all over her. Then... she started lolling an got high! "Oh yah lets party lol!" She said an dranked up the beer. "Mom whats happoned to you?" Carline got scarred lookin on her feces an tried to stop Primpal GLaDOS befour she did somethin dum an stupid.

"Scot look!" Pyroy elled an I turned head round an saw the drug junkeys standed up an taked there cloths of an I saw they wasant humans they was... ATLAS AN P-BOY!1 (But I didant no that was there name becos I didant met them before). "Hey b***** we gonna shot you!" P-Boy angered an taked out a guns. "How robots this is bad noos!" Rataman cried "Hoo cold done this?" A man came lollin out from the bushes it was... CAVE JOSNON!

"You didant invite me so now me an are friends are crashin it lol." Cave goated an then he roundhose kicked Ratman in the man place an his balls exploded an got yucky gross all over me an Pyro but Pyro didant care becos she had a soot. Ratman got real quite, then screem "AARRRRRRRGUGUGUGGUGHHHHHHHHHH!" So lowd he broked all the windows. Caroloin was made at Cave Jonson for roonin her party. "Get out now Cabe you g****** f***** b******!1!1!" We all o-mouthed at Caroline sayin cusses but Cave keeped lolling.

"Also I met a frends of yurs Scout called... yur bros!" I o=mouthed at Cave, my bros was heer? Then a mussely guy wif angry mustache came in. "I AM GOD THE BOWNY HUNNER AN YUR BROS SUMMONED ME TO KILL YOU SCOWT1!11/" It was... DOG THE BOWNTY HUNNER! He had onna those chainsords from God OFF War an a mashine gun an stuff an he was goin to kill me!

"DONT WORRY SCOOT I GUT YUR BACK!" Heavy russianed an started shootin Sasa at Dog but Dog rabbed Principal GLaDOS so the bullets went in her an made her like holy an swish cheese. "!1121!" Carlnie screemed an Gabe try hold her but she kicked way an ran to dead mom body. "Mom you was to yung an had even quite smokin how will I live now?" She cryed all over the place an Dog and Cave lolled an Dog got reddy to shoot a gain but I was super mad at the kill of my friends mom so I taked out Marrissa an charged an batted Dogs head of an it flew far an the blood got all on Cave an Atlas an [-Body so they ranned off.

The princepal was kill an the party was rooned an my bros was back for revnage cold things get any worse?

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT CHAPTER THERES A SPESAL APPERANCE BY A CERTAN SOMEONE WINK WINK!

 


	7. THE NEW GIRL

AN OK GUYZ IVE BEEN THINKIN AN A GUY NAME LOGIC EDTOR WANTS TO EDIT MY STORY AN MAKE IT MORE BETTER. BUT I SEED LOTS OF TV SHOWS WERE THEY CHANG STUFF THEN PEPOLE DONT LICK IT NO MORE SO I WAS WORRY BOUT THE CHANGES THEN I HAD IDEEA! I WILL PUT BOTH TEH UNCUT AN UNSENSORED VERSHUN AN LOGIC CORRECSHUN SO YOU CAN DESIDE WICH ONE YOU LIKE YURSELF!

EVRYONE WINS!

THIS IS THE UNCUT AN UNSENSORED VERSON NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LOGIKS EDITS.

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW GIRL

It had been a weke sense the kill of Principal GLaDOS an we had a new princepal named Business Man hoo was cool an rote stories an stuff. Sniper an me was walkin to school when all of sudden Solder flied in on his rocket gun with cry in his feces. This was supper shockin since I never seen Solder cry ever

FLASHBACK

We was playin baseball at jim class an I stepped up to bat with Marrissa. Solder was pichin the balls an I batted them with lick a 3000 average wen his shoo untied. Solder bended down to tie but I batted ball to soon an it hit hims butt an impacted his anus. "SOLDER IM SOOOOOO SORRY!1!" I ran to him for cumfort but he was ok. "Dont worry Scot a reel man like me never cry!"

FLASHBACK OVER

If Solder was cryin now it must been relay bad news. "Guys Jenny dumbed me" This was bad becos Jenny an Solder had been goin steady for almost a moth now. "Turns ot she was a spy from British to assinate Mr. Sanpe!" We all o-mouthed wen Solder said that it was big spurise! "An worst off all: she said that a other guy from British named Harry wents unnercover to an change his looks an name to... WHEATLY! Buty he got amneesha an forgot he was Harry an now no none can find him." I realiced we hadnt seen Wheatly/Harry in a long tim this was bad.

"But what bout Mr. Sanpe?" Sniper angryed he didant like Mr. Sanpe an wanted to revnage him with me but we culdant if he was died. "Part of bad news she dumbed me ass oon as she kill him!" Mr. Sanpe was ded an I shulda ben happy but I wasant. I just wanted to revnage him not kill. We walked rest of way with heads on lo.

Wen we arrived I o-mouthed in shock there was a new girl! She was super hot an pretty even more than Pyro (but im not a cheeta so I didant thin that way) All the guys was tryin a ask her out an sex her but she just smied an said "Sorry duds Im takin =D" She was walkin wif Caroline carryin a robo ball.

Befour we cold ask hoo the new girl was Gabe Jonson an Ratman ranned up to us wif the rest of Teen Fortress 2! "Guys thats my future dotter Marrissa Roberts we need to help her future!" We o-mouthed but Ingineer made a smartly an said "Dont worry Gabe I just passed my time mashine exams I can build her one reel good." Gabe claped him on the back an we headed for are class befour lunch wen it wold go down.

Histry with Mr. Pursell was boron becos I coldant stop thinkin bout Marrissa an how she was future. Maybe befour she leafed she cold tell me my future an if I was merried Pyro? Ratamn was sittin next to me an lookin happy so I asked "Rutman why yur happy if Cave Jonson exploded yur balls?"

"Dont worry Scot I replased them with..." An he pulled down his pants an I saw that his man thingys was now too robo balls the space an rick cores! "Balls of steel!" He happied at havin balls a gain an I felt happy to becos not havin balls in a bad thing if yur a guy.

Mr. Pursell was drawin pictures of a dog an rabbit solvin criem when the door bustled open wif mad an screemin. I guy wif a mask like batman flowed in an landed it was... SPY! "Guys im sorry bout befour but Caroline is in hooge danger we have to help:" We runned out of the room an I saw Gabe Jonson an the rest of Teen Fortress 2 goin to the jim an ready for a fite.

We got there I saw Marrissa an Caroline an Wheatly the robo ball gettin coronered by THOSE JERK ROBOTS ALTAS AN P-BOBY. Heavy got a determant look on his feces an russianed into the room. "OH NO YOU DONT!" Heevy landed an crushed Atlas an P-Body like sqiwsh so Marrissa an Caroline were safed. "You got heer just in time lol." Caroline said lolling with happy an relife.

"My name is russian name so pepole just call me Heevy cos Im real fat lol." Heavy shacked Marrissas hand an she smiled at thim. "These are my frends we all have cool niknames they are Scot, Solder, Spy, Sniper, Demonman, Medik, Ingineer and Pyro an were all called TEEN FORTRESS 2!"

"Well little lady I herd you needed a time mashine builted an I passed my time mashine exams so I can help." Ingineer got to work on makin Marrissa future. "The mashine is compleet!" He happied an Marrissa an Wheatly got into there. But...

"Marrissa I mad this nettle that gives you powers." Ingineer said to Marrissa. "No lol I already have them in the future this most be how I gotted them in the first place." She said in voice lick hevan. "Ok then Ill put them in Caroline so when she babys you yull have them." An he put the nettle in Paroline an she got alls glowy.

Then a evel lolling came from the room an it was... CAVE JONSON an a bunch of people hoo look licked Teen Fortress 2 but mad an mean. "I AM CAVE JONSON! GABE JONSONS MORE EVIL TWIN! Aslo I cloned yur friends and made evil ones there called TEEN FORTRESS 2!" I was sooo mad that they stealt are name an was evil wen Teen Fortress 2 was opposed to be the good guys.

Marrissa an Cave Jonson had a big fite with lots of ackshun an stuff but that all ready happoned in ITS MY LIFE so go reed that first becos this is the seekwill spinnoff so you shold all ready no that. After the pig fight Marrissa flied back in an we all cheered "MARRISSA MARRISSA YAY!" We all huged her becos she was a hero an then Marrissa went into the mashine with some tendar family moments wif Gabe an Caroloin.

But befour it cold happen there was a gun shoot noise... CARLINE WAS GOT SHOT! Marrissa was staked in the mashine an coldant get out so instade Gabe ran up to Cave the gun man an roundhose kicked his head an it exploded and the bad Teen Fortres 2 ran way! The Medik went up to Caroline but said "Im sorry Gabe but she will dye soon" with tear in eyes. Gbae the most mad ever an say "NOOOOOOOOOOO!11!"

"Gabe... Marrissa... I love you..." An she died. "Carlion I will build you a new robot body an it will be called... GLaDOS in onor of yur dead mother!" Marrissa got send back to the future (lol) an we cryed. Affer the cryin was done we left the jim, school was canceled do to Caroline dyin an the cheerleeders gettin molestraped by Cave Jonson an the jocks gettin beet up.

I was walkin bake to Sniper an mes hose when I saw Spy standin at a bridge wif gun hand. "Thanks Spy you are a reel hero." I telled him but Spy just keept cryin. "No Im not. I was to late an Carlnie is kill. She was my tru love an I cant life without her." Spy helded up the gun. "No Spy Gabe said he can rebuild!" But Spy didant care.

"Then shell be Gabes for evar." He frenched an pull trigger an blood an branes wnet everywere it was sooo gross. A copple was havin a picknick below an the blood an branes went all on them so thru up. Now I had got home an tell Sniper the sad news...

TO BE CONTINUED

THAT WAS A REEL SAD CHAPTER I THINK NEXT ON WILL BE MORE HAPPIED AN FUNNY MAYBE ITLL BE BOUT MEDIK ORE SOMETHIN?


	8. MEDIK AN DEMOMAN DO FUNNY STUFF

AN OK THE LAST CHAPTRE WAS RELAY DEPRESSIN SO THIS ONE WILL BE A FUNNY FUN ONE ASLO IT WILLL HAVE LOGIKS EDIT OF CHAPTER 7 TOO.

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPTRER ATE: MEDIK AN DEMOAN DO FUNNY STUFF

"Hell class sense Mr. Sanpe was kill I am yur new teacher Mr. Logik Editor but you can call me Mr. Logik lol." Even with the new teech math class was boron an so me an Pyro was passin notes. Pyro gaved me a note that said "Hey Scot do you want to go ot the lock room affer class wink wink?" I o-mouthed an wrote "Shore!" an she gotted it an blushed.

When class overed I headed wif Pyro to the lockers but then I saw somethin. Demonan an his girlfrend Gas, a goth emo hoo played all the videogames, was havin a fite. We ran up them an I said "Whats goin on?" Demoan looked at me in the feces an said "SHE ONLEE PLAYS GAMES AN NEVER GOS ON DATES OR STUFF!11" He scottished with angry lowdly. "WELL HE IS ALWAYS DRANK ON DRUGS AN BEER HE GOT FROM ATLAS AN P-BODY~" Pyro an I o-mouthed, Demoman was a druggy jerk1? Then... Demoman got on nees an started to cry. "Its tru I have a problim an addikshun." He cryed an we all felt sad for him.

"Dont worry Demmy its ok." Gaz hugged him to stop the tear cryin. "The Medik can make you cure I bet." This was a good ideea so Gab, Demoan, Pyro an me all went to the siense lab were Medik was. Insid Medik an Heevy was eatin bananas but Heavy felt on the peel an made the floor ramble becos he was sooo fat. We all lolled at the funny fall. "Waht are you dong?" Medik doctored wile workin on a project. It was... SPYS HEAD ALL PASHED UP!

Spy wass ad an mad at been a head specially becos he had sewiseded so he didant want to life. 'KILL ME11!" He frenched. "No I need for you siense. So whats goin on guys?" We gave Medik the down lo on Demonman an his problim with drugs an beer. "Thats a essey fix. When Demo drugs an beers jus shot him with this gun!" He handed me a magum pistol. "Bu only shoot at plases that wont kill him or hell dye an it wont work."

Deoman wasant listenin tho becos he was busy drinkin a beer so I taked the pistol an shot him in the eye. "YEEOUCH!" He extricated as blood an eye got all in his beer. "Now he is scarred strate an will never drink a gain!" Evryone was soooo happy that Medik fixed Demoman specially Gaz who gived a goth emo eye pash for the lost eye. "Thanks doc!" He scottished an we went for class.

"Mayeb anodder time Scot." Pyro wispered to the eer an I was sad that we didant get to do the do. But Demoman was helped an not a junkie so it was a good day.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NOW HEERS LOGKS EDAT OF CHAPTER SVEN!

Editor's Note: Hey my fellow Marissa theWriter fans, it's ya boy, Logic. Sup?  
So, this is the 7th installment of Teen Fortress 2, edited by myself.

TEEN FORTRESS 2  
CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW GIRL

It had been a week since Principal GLaDOS was murdered. We had a new  
principal, though, named Business Magnet, who was cool. He wrote stories and  
stuff. Sniper and I were walking to school when, all of sudden, Soldier came  
running towards us, crying. This was super shocking since I'd never seen  
Soldier cry ever.

FLASHBACK

We were playing baseball in gym class. I stepped up to bat with Marissa.  
Soldier was pitching the balls and I batted them with a high hit average.  
Soldier noticed his shoe was untied. Soldier bent down to tie it, but I batted  
a stray ball and it hit his butt, effectively impacting his anus. "SOLDIER,  
I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!" I ran to him to comfort him, but he was okay. "Don't  
worry, Scout, a real man like me never cries!"

FLASHBACK OVER

If Soldier was crying, it had to be bad news. "Guys Ginny dumped me!"he  
sobbed. This was bad because Ginny and Soldier had been going steady for  
almost a month at that point. "Turns out she was a spy from Britain sent to  
assassinate Mr. Sanpe!" We all were shocked at this revelation. Soldier  
continued: "And worst of all: she said that another guy from Britain named  
Harry went undercover too. His alias was... Wheatley! But something happened:  
he got amnesia and forgot he was Harry and now no one can find him." I  
realized we hadn't seen Wheatley/Harry in a long time. This was terrible.  
"But what about Mr. Sanpe?" Sniper asked. He didn't like Mr. Sanpe, and wanted  
to get revenge on him with me, but if he died, it would be terrific, but we  
wouldn't be able to get revenge. "Part of the bad news is she dumped me as  
soon as she killed him!" Mr. Sanpe is dead! I thought. I should of been  
happy, but I wasn't. I just wanted to get revenge on him, not to kill him. We  
walked the rest of the way with our heads down low.  
When we arrived, I o-mouthed in shock. There was a new girl! She was even more  
beautiful than Pyro. (but I'm not a cheater so I didn't think that way) All  
the guys was trying to ask her out and/or have sex with her, but she just  
smiled and said "Sorry dudes, I'm taken!" She was walking with Caroline and  
carrying a metal ball thing, about the size of a basketball.  
Befour we cold ask who the new girl was Gabe Jonson said,"When life gives you  
lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't  
want your damn lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these? Demand to  
see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Gabe  
Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house  
down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible  
lemon that burns your house down!" and ran with Rattman to us with the rest  
of Teen Fortress 2! "Guys, that's my future daughter, Marrissa Roberts. We  
need to help her get to the future!" We o-mouthed but Engineer said "Dont  
worry Gabe, I just passed my time machine exams, I can build her one." Gabe  
slapped him on the back and we headed for our class before lunch.  
History with Mr. Pursell was boron (but saying that is elemental) because I  
couldn't stop thinking about Marissa an how she was from the future. Maybe  
before she left she could tell me about my future and if I was married to  
Pyro? Rattman was sitting next to me an looking happy so I asked,"Rattman why  
are yo happy if Cave Johnson exploded your balls with his swagga?"  
"Dont worry Scot I replaced them with these babies," he said as he pulled down  
his pants. I saw that his ** were now two robot balls, the space and rick  
cores! "Balls of steel!" He said as space core yelled "SPACE BALLS!" Rattman  
was happy to have balls again and I felt happy too, because not having balls  
is a bad thing if you're a guy.  
Mr. Pursell was drawing pictures of a dog an rabbit solving crime (Google Sam  
& Max if you don't get it) when the door busted open. A guy with a mask ran in  
and landed. It was... SPY! "Guys, I'm sorry about before but Caroline is in  
huge trouble, we have to help!" We ran out of the room and I saw Gabe Jonson  
and the rest of Teen Fortress 2 goin to the gym and getting ready for a fight.

When we got there, I saw Marissa, Caroline and Wheatley the robot ball getting  
cornered by THOSE JERK ROBOTS, ATLAS AN P-BODY. Heavy got a determined look on  
his face and rushed into the room. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Heavy yelled as he  
landed and crushed Atlas an P-Body like bugs so Marissa an Caroline were safe,  
for then. "You got here just in time!" Caroline said laughing happily,  
relieved.  
"My name is russian name so pepole just call me Heavy because I carry big  
gun," Heavy shook Marissa's hand and she smiled at him. "These are my friends,  
we all have cool nicknames. They are Scout, Soldier, Spy, Sniper, Demoman,  
Medic, Engineer and Pyro. Together we are called TEEN FORTRESS 2!"  
"Well little lady I heard you needed a time machine built. I passed my time  
mashine exams so I can help." Engineer got to work on making Marissa a time  
machine. "The machine is complete!" He exclaimed after a couple weeks.  
Marrissa an Wheatly got in, but...  
"Marrissa I made this needle that gives you powers." Medic said to Marrissa.  
"No, I already have them in the future, this must be how I got them in the  
first place,"she said in voice, sweet like honey. "Okay then, I'll put the  
needle in Caroline so when she gives birth to you you'll have them."He put the  
needle in Caroline an she got all glowy and stuff.  
Then a evil laugh came from the next room. It was... CAVE JOHNSON an a bunch  
of people who look like us but mad and mean. "I AM CAVE JOHNSON, GABE  
JOHNSON'S MORE EVIL TWIN! Also I cloned your friends with combustable lemons  
(at this Gabe said DAMNIT!) and made evil ones called BAD TEEN FORTRESS 2!" I  
was sooo mad he made evil clones of us when Teen Fortress 2 was supposed to be  
the good guys.  
Marissa an Cave Johnson had a big fight with lots of action and stuff, but  
that already happened in IT'S MY LIFE!, so go read that first, because this is  
the sequel-spinoff, but you should already know that. After the big fight  
Marissa flew back in, and we all cheered. "MARISSA MARISSA YAY!" We all hugged  
her because she was a hero. Then Marrissa went into the machine with some  
tender family moments with Gabe and Caroline.  
Before it could happen, though, there was a gunshot... CAROLINE WAS SHOT BY  
NONE OTHER THAN... CAVE JOHNSON! Marissa was stuck in the machine and couldn't  
get out, so instead Gabe ran up to Cave and roundhouse kicked his head. It  
exploded, brain goop getting all over everyone. The bad Teen Fortress 2 ran  
away! The Medic went up to Caroline but said "Im sorry Gabe but she will die  
soon, the wound is fatal," with tears in his eyes. Gabe yelled,"NOOOO!"  
"Gabe... Marissa... I love you..."she said, then she died. "Caroline, I will  
build you a new robot body and it will be called... GLaDOS in honor of your  
dead mother!" Marissa got sent back to the future and we cried. After the  
crying was over, we left the gym. School was cancelled due to Caroline dying  
and the cheerleaders getting molested by Cave Johnson.  
I was walking back to Sniper's house when I saw Spy standing at a bridge with  
a gun in his hand. "Thanks Spy you are a real hero." I told him but Spy just  
keept crying. "No, I'm not. I was too late and Caroline got killed. She was my  
true love and I can't live without her." Spy held up the gun to his head. "No,  
Spy, Gabe said he can rebuild her!" But Spy didn't care.  
"Then she'll be Gabe's forever," He sobbed and pulled the trigger. Blood and  
brains went everywere. It was so gross. A couple was having a picnic below and  
some blood went on them so they threw up. I went home and told Sniper the sad  
news...  
TO BE CONTINUED  
EN: Hey dudes. I hoped you like.


	9. DEAD RISIN

AN SCHOOL STURTED BACK UP FOR ME THIS WEEK SO I DIDANT HAF MUCH TIME FOR RITIN BUT I THINK THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHAP.

PS I NO YU BLOOGERS ARE MAKIN FUN OF MY STORY SO WASH OUT I ALSREADY PUT GAS IN THERE~!

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPTER NINE: DEAD RISIN

Sniper an me was walkin to school wen I saw somethin bad! Gabe Jonson was cryin an Ratman gaved him tishyous an the otter Teen Fortress 2 was there to. "Whats the down lo?" I asked to Gabe an blue the tishyou then said "Bad Teen Fortress 2 mad an evil clone of Marrissa called... ASSIRRAM an she put a comuter virus in Caroline to turns her full into GLaDOS!" Gabe cryed some ore an we all got sad at that.

"Stop cyrin dudes you shuld be happy becos seinor gradulashun is common up soon!" Principal Buissness Man gangsta voiced becos he was tryin to be cool an hip. We didant car tho wen suddenly... ASSIRRAM! She had a guns an pointed it at Gabe Jonsons head. "Build me a time mashine or Ill shoot!" She was to close an we coldant safe Gabe in time so Ingineer "OK OK WELL DO IT DONT SHOT!" He texased.

We all heped Ingineer build the time mashine fast. I looked back an saw Assirram wif the gun at Gabes head so I worked more fast a gain. Minuets later the mashine was done an Assirram went in. "Marrissa will stop you you cant win!" Butt Assrram just lolled all evil an BOOM FLASH SPARKS she was gone to the future. "Marrissa must stop her its the worlds ony hope." Ratman nodded with head an brave.

There was nothin we cold do so we classed but wen the others goned Pryo whispered to my eer "Scot Im scarred what if Assirram destroys the world?" I huged her an said "Dont worry Pyro I will protract you!" She taked face off an kissed me an I kissed her. "Scot." She said wif all a lovey feces. "Tanya I love you." I said back then she said "I love you to Scout." An we went to the looker room were I found her girl an... USE YUR IMAGINE PERVS!

12 weeks latter... Pyro an I was goin super steddy an things was god. It was lunsh an we were eatin outside wif Sniper, Ingineer, Scot, Medik, Heavy an Demoman. Gabe Jonson, Ratman an some siense nerds was at the otter table makin computers an stuff. "Guys wen I grow up Im goin to by the Portal High School an make a lab there called PORTAL LABS in onor of the best high school ever." An they all said YAH an did hi-fifes. But withou warnin a portal opened an Marrissa and Assirram was there!

We all got up an said "Dont worry Marrissa were heer for backup!" Marrissa nodded no with head "No go in portal an kill the zombees an turrents!" So got are weapons an ran thru into the future. There was tons of zombees an turrents an even some zombees with turrents on there heads. Heavy got out Sasa an started to mo the zomboys down. I sued Marrissa to bat the turrents off the zomboys heads then batted the heads off to. Pyro set some on fire but more came an tried a eat Gabe Jonson but Ratman jumped out an the zombees tried to eat his balls insted but coldant becos he had balls of steal!

Wile we fited more zombees Medik saw a thing an yelled "Theres the portal if we close it the zombees will stop common!" I used speed to get behin the zomboys an to the portal. I locked up an a saw the prototip portal gun that was chargin it, I wold have to destory it to close the portal. "Hurry Scout quick!" Pyro screemed hardcore as the zomboys over helmed her. I got a brave look on my feces an grabed the prototip portal gun an threw on the grownd but it didant brake. "G****** F****** B*****!" I cursed out becos I was so mad. Then...

"Ahhhhh!" Pyro screemed a gain as a zomboy riped her face off an all the other Teen Fortress 2 o-mouthed that she as a girl. "No zombees touch my GIRLYFRIEND!" I screemed lick a screemin thing that screems an punched thru the prototip gun to make a huge explode like BOOM BOOM BOOM BAM! An ever thing wend dark.

TO BE CONTINUED!

IM GETTING KINNA BORED OFF THE STORY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. ALL THE DUM FALMER TROLLS ZAPPED MY INSPERTATION =(

ALSO I PUT SUM NOTES IN IT.

NOW HEERS LOGIKS EDIT:

EN: The new math teacher is me, by the way. I will be releasing my name.

"Hello class, since Mr. Sanpe was killed, I am your new teacher, Mr. Riggs, but you can call me Matthew, okay?" Even with the new teacher, math class was boring, so Pyro and I were passing notes. Pyro gave me a note that said 'hey Scot do u want to go out 2 the locked room after class ;D?" I got a raging boner  **(AN THIS STORY IS A T SO YOU CANNT SAY THAT KINDA STUFF DONT DO IT A GAIN)** and wrote "sure, baby!", causing her to blush.

When class was over, I went to the locker room with Pyro, but I saw something. Demoman and his girlfrend Gaz(EN: WHY GOD WHY THE IZ CROSSOVER.)  **(ITS NOT A CROSSVER ITS CALLED A CAMO! I NEEDED A GIRL TO BE DEMOANS GILRFRIEND AN THERE WASNT ANY IN PORTAL OR TEAM FORTRESS THEN I REMBERED THE BLOOG BOUT HAF WORLDS WAS LIKE INVADER ZEN SO I PUT GAS IN TO SEE HOW SHE LICKS SAYIN STUFF BOUT YUR CHARS LIKE HOW SHE SAID SCOT MOLEST/RAPED KATTY!)** , a goth-emo who played videogames and gave Gabe Johnson lemons, were having a fight. We ran up them and I said,"What's going on?" Demoman looked at me in the face and said,"SHE ONLY PLAYS GAMES AND NEVER GOES ON DATES OR STUFF AND I'M SCOTTISH AND YELLING FOR SOME REASON SO I SHOULD STOP now," He yelled angrily. "WELL HE IS ALWAYS DRUNK ON DRUGS HE SOMEHOW GOT FROM DEAD ROBOTS!" Pyro and I o-mouthed, Demoman was a druggy jerk! Then... Demoman got on his knees and started to cry. "Its true. I have a problem, an addiction,"He sobbed. We all felt sad for him.

"Dont worry Demi, it's ok." Gaz hugged him. "The Medic can make you lose the addictio, I bet. He is also a trained rehab dude." This was a good idea so Gaz, Demoman, Pyro and I all went to the sience lab where Medic was. Inside Medic and Heavy were eating bananas, but Heavy slipped on a peel like in the Three Stooges and fell, making the floor rumble because he had a big gun. We all laughed. "What are you doing?" Medic asked while working on a project. It was... SPY'S HEAD ALL PATCHED UP!

Spy was sad an mad at being a head especially because he had suicided, so he didn't want to live. 'Kill me,"he said(I laughed at the Meet the Medic reference.). "Not now. So, what's going on, guys?" We gave Medic the low-down on Demoman and his problem with drugs and beer. "That's a easy fix. When Demo drugs an beers just shot him with this gun!(I can't edit this, not even I can decipher it)  **(ITS CALLED SCARRED STRATE WERE YOU SCARE A DUDE INTO NOT DONG BAD STUFF NO MORE!)** " He handed me a magnum pistol. "But only shoot at places that won't kill him or he'll die and it won't work. And he will be dead."

Demoman wasn't listening, though, because he was busy drinking rum, so I took the pistol an shot him in the hand. "YEEOUCH!" He screamed as blood got all in his beer. "Now he is scared straight and will never drink again!" Everyone was soooo happy that Medic fixed Demoman, especially Gaz who gave him a goth emo eyepatch for no reason **(IT WAS FOR A EYE PATSH FOR HOW SCOT SHOOTED IN THE EYE ITS HOW DEMOMAN GOT THE EYEPATSH IN TEAM FORTRESS2)**. "Thanks doc!" He said and we went for class.

"Mayeb another time Scot. Tommorow for sure we'll have the sexytime," Pyro whispered into my ear. I was sad that we didn't get to do it, but Demoman was not a junkie anymore, so it was a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

AN HERES THE FINAL CHAP OF TEEN FORTRESS 2 ITS GOT SOME OFF THE BIGGEST AKSHUN AN PLOT TWISTS I EVER DONED.

# 

TEEN FORTRESS 2

# 

### 

CHAPTER TEEN: GRADULATION

Affer we defeated the zomboys an turrents president Abram Lincon (ITS THE PAST REMBER) gave us all metals for the brave battal. Marrissa got the best metal but I got a good one to that was "Saver of the World from Zombees" (Marrissas was just "Saver of the World"). "Im sooo proud of you Scout." Pyro happied to me an I smiled big. Marrissa, Wheatly and there new dotter Chell Junor left back to the future an Gabe wipped away some tears. Then Princepal Buisness Man was got there.

"Did you guys forgot what time it is?" He asked lolling an we were all relay confused. Ingineer, hoo was the smartest dude then rembered. "Oh yeah todays are Graduation!" Everone o-mouthed we was all so caut up in the fight we forgot all bout it! "Step an get yur diplomas everone!" Principal Buiseness Man turned to some jerk dudes they was... RING MATER AN THE FALMER TROLLZ!

"But not you guys yur jerks an flamers so you dont get to gradute." An he punched Ring Master in the feces. The Flamer Trollz was a groop of bullys that all ways meaned at us lick Skep hoo spred BAD RUMORS that I molest/raped Katty the Koala! We lolled an then Principal Buisness Man gaved out are diplomas but...

Bad musik started to play so I new there was gonna be a fight. Some guys came over a hill an I o-mouthed. The Flamer Trollz were lolling at me an Ring Master (the liter) said "Oh I forgot to menton Scot I met some guys an telled them were you were..." The guys got closer an I saw they were... MY BROS! "Time for revnage Scout1!"

My bros got a part an a huge mussely guy came out. He was haf syborg with a pices of Sexton Hall stitched to gether wif robot parts an... WULFS HEAD! "OMG but I killed you Wulf!" I screemed an Wulf lolled. "They ressurekted me an gave me robot parts an Saxton Hale parts for the stronger!" Wulf hold out too hands: one was a wulf the other a Sexton Hall. "I HAF THE POWAR!12" An rocks came out off his feet an he floow at me!

Then Wulf turned an ate the Flamerz, the looks on there feces was classic but the otter bros ran up an started to orgy the bodys for bad magic that made Wulf more powerfull! Heavy got Sasa out an tried to shot Wulf but the bulls didant hurt him so Wulf crabed Heavy an his stomach opened an the lung intentine gut out an tangled (lol) Wulfs feet. "DONT WORRY HEERVY!" Medik shooted a gun at Heavy but it was a spesal gun so instead of killin him it made him ok so Heevy riped guts open an threw more intentinles at Wulf.

Pyro taked er flamethroer an flamed my other bros so Wulf was weekend an I cold bat at him with Marrissa. Sniper thot smartly an throwed Katty at Wulf an she started eatin his man balls! But Wulf didant care, he was to mad an meen. The Sexton hand graped my neck an was chockin me an Heave keeped throwin his internals guts at Wulf but no thing happoned. A blowback happened an we o-mouthed to robots one a orange ball an the other a blue line thing was there wif portal guns!

"We are Atbod an P-Las hoo are ATLAS AN P-BODYS GOOD GUY KIDS!" They said with lowdly. This was shockin, P-Body didant abortion affer all? "Marrissa an Wheatly send us to help you guys lol." P-Las lolled an she shooted portals at Wulf. "We also brot backup." Atbod addled an some wresslers like Strong Bod an Hulk Hogan was there. "I WILL FITE ALL YOU GUYZ AN STILL WIN BECOS IM ENVIABLE?" Wulf austrained becos he had Saxtons aksent now.

Hulk Hokan an Strong Bad did the for-point-throwin-tar-techneek an I shoffed Marrissa the bat down Wulfs throte so he coldant breath. "This is the last star Wulf you g**** f***** b******!1j" An then I put Bunk Kola in the eyes so he coldant see. Katty refracted Wulfs balls an Heavy strangled him with his lung intones. Alls the fightin was goin in Wulf an it was to much powerful so he explosioned wif BOOM BOOM BAM BAM BLAM BOOM! Then he died.

"Its finally over." I sied an sat down next to Pyro. Sniper packed up Katty hoo told him somethin but we coldant here becos we dont speak koala. Medik was heelin up Heavys gut wounds an Demonman an Gaz was playin video games an Demoman gave Atbod an P-Las some drugs an beer. We all lolled becos some things never change lol.

"Ill miss all you guys sooooo much yur my best frends!" Gabe Jonson said an all the Teen Fortress 2 an Ratman an Strong Bad an Hulk Hokan an Business Man an Mr. Pursel an Mr. Logik an Katty the koala got to gether. "GROOP HUG!" I yelled an we all huged. Once the hug was done to guys walked up.

"Hi my name is Redman an this is my brother Bluman we are lookin for a teem of guys to fight an we saw you guys Teen Fortress 2 an you got chops." Redman shacked are hands. "You can be my team an Redman will make evil clones to fight an yull be called TEAM FORTRESS 2!" Bluman said. I looked at Heevy, Medik, Sniper, Pyro, Spys head, Ingineer an Demoman. "What do you guys thin?" Everyone smied an nodded with heads. That was the day we bekame... TEAM FOTRESS 2!

THE END

I HOP YOU ALL LICKED MY STORY SEPT YOU DUMB FALMER TROLLZ AN YUR MST BOUT SCOUT MOLESTRAPIN KATTY =(

NOW HEERS THE LOGIK EDIT OF CHAPTER NINE I GOT A FEW NOTES.

CHAPTER 9: DEAD RAISIN

EN: Skep, my hero, this title is a shout-out to you.  **(NO THE TITEL IS DEAD RISIN LIKE THE ZOMBEE GAME ITS A SHOTOUT!)**

Sniper and I were walking to school, when I saw something bad! Gabe Johnson was crying and Rattman gave him tissues, and the other Teen Fortress 2 were there too. "Whats the down-low?" I asked Gabe. He blew his nose then said, "Bad Teen Fortress 2 made an evil clone of Marissa called... ASSIRAM, and she put a computer virus into Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, making her evil and murderous!" Gabe cried some ore (EN: I'm not adding the m, sorry, Mar, but I pictured Gabe crying iron ore from Minecraft)  **(lol thats a funny idea maybe Cave Jonson did exportments on Solder befour an it made him cry me rock stuff?)** and we all got sad at that.

"Stop crying, dudes, you should be happy because senior graduation is coming up soon!" Principal Business Magnet said all awesome 'cuz he be pimpin(EN: This is true, BusinessMagnet!). We didn't care though, when suddenly... A WILD ASSIRAM APPEARED! She had a gun and she pointed it at Gabe Johnson's head. "Build me a time machine or I'll shoot you and steal the Combustible Lemon blueprints!" She was too close so we couldn't hurt Assiram in time, so Engineer said,"OK OK WE'LL DO IT, DON'T SHOOT!", and then Mr. Riggs was swaggin' with a student, Skep, in the background. **(BTW THANKS FOR THE IDEA OF PUTTIN THE FALMER TROLLZ LIKE SKEP IN LOGIK I USED IT IN CHAPTER TEN!)**

We all helped Engineer build the time machine fast. I looked back and saw Assiram with the gun at Gabe's head, so I worked fast again. Minutes later, the machine was done and Assiram went in. "Marissa will stop you, you cant win!" But Assiram just laughed maniacally and BOOM FLASH SPARKS! She was gone to the future. "Marissa must stop her! It's the world's only hope!" Rattman nodded with head and brave.

There was nothing we could do, so we took classes but when the others left Pryo whispered in my ear,"Scot, I'm scared. What if Assiram destroys the world?" I hugged her and said,"Don't worry, Pyro I will protect you!" She took her mask off and kissed me. "Scot," She said with a sexyvoice. "Tanya I love you." I said back then she said,"I love you too, Scot Parker." We went to the locker room where I found out she was a girl and I stuck my thingie in her you-know-what. **(WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!/1? THIS IS A T STORY NUT M SO YOU CANT BE DOIN SEX! ONLY OFFSCREEN!)**

12 weeks later... Pyro and I were going super steady and things were good. It was lunch and we were eating outside with Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Heavy and Demoman. Gabe Johnson, Rattman, and some science nerds was at the other table making computers and stuff. "Guys, when I grow up I'm going to buy the Portal High School and make a lab there called PORTAL LABS in honor of the best high school ever." And they all said YAH an did hi-fives. But without warning a portal opened an Marissa and Assiram was there!

Just imagine the fight scene in IML, but with Teen Fortress 2. I grabbed a prototype ASHPD, made it explode, then everything went black. **(THATS BAD RITIN THE FIGHT SEEN IN ITS MY LIFE WAS A DIFFRENT FIGHT SEEN SO IT WASANT THE SAME YOU DID A LOT OF BAD THIS CHAPTER LOGIK YUR ON THIN ISE MISTER =( )**

EN: Hey, everyone and my hero. SUP! Feel free to PM me with anything you want, especially something with ponies. My username is Logic Editor, see ya later!


End file.
